1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, to dummy areas of a PDP which enable retention of phosphor paste ejected from extra nozzles when a plurality of nozzles are used to apply the phosphor paste.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Plasma Display Panel (referred to hereinafter simply as a “PDP”) displays images based on a plasma discharge. When voltages are supplied to electrodes arranged in discharge cells of the PDP, a plasma discharge occurs between the electrodes to generate ultraviolet rays. The ultraviolet rays excite phosphor layers arranged in a predetermined pattern, thereby displaying the desired images.
This PDP is fabricated by first forming a plurality of barrier ribs and then forming phosphor layers thereon. Presently, photolithography, screen-printing, and the like are used to form phosphor layers.
However, when panels have high definition or closed barrier ribs, there are many problems in using a screen printing method or the like due to a narrow pitch of the discharge cells. Also, although inkjet methods and photolithography methods have been developed and used, these methods may be not suitable for mass production of PDPs due to the complex production processes required.